


Black and White

by Garance



Series: My english works [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Dark Superman, M/M, Not sure of my english, Rape, Top Clark, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark Kent is back to life, the world has found his savior, but is he really the same?Bruce Wayne asks himself the question by observing him.





	Black and White

Black and White

 

"Cyborg, where is the Boom Tunnel ?" Diana asked as she sliced through enemies

"It'll close in two minutes, you better get Steppenwolf in there !" Victor explained, shooting parademons

"Do you think it's easy to bring something about five meters high into a three-meter tunnel ?" Barry shouted  

"Flash, use your SpeedForce and push Steppenwolf in there !" Victor got irritated

''You two, shut up !'' Arthur ordered

 

The newly founded Justice League defends the world of Steppenwolf and parademons, but it's not that simple at five, it's not really what Bruce was thinking at the moment, but it had gone through his head for a split second.  

 

He continued to listen to his partners talking, when a sound wave resounded in his ears. He raised his head and saw something hit Steppenwolf, he smiled in spite of himself. He was back. He continued to get rid of the aliens when the main enemy fell into the Boom Tunnel, which closed with him. Something stirred in him, he did not know what.

 

____________

 

A week later :  

 

"Superman saves people again ! Earth safe again !"

 

Bruce turns off the television. Every morning is the same for a week. He wakes up, makes himself a coffee, drinks it in front of the news, and turns it off. Barry calls to find out if he needs help, he answers, refuses, hangs up, goes to wash, gets ready, takes a car at random and goes to work.  

 

But one question remains in his head when observing Superman's rescues. 'Is Superman really the same since his return?' His senses as the best detective in the world tell him something is wrong.

 

Bruce continues his routine, and arrives at the Wayne Tower. He greets his secretary. 'What was his name ?' He still did not know it. He settles in front of his computer, works. He stops after a few hours, he is no longer young after all. He loosens his tie, he takes out his cell phone and asks Diana the news. She says "Superman saves people, and sends criminals to the hospital." That was disturbing.

 

He looks at images of Superman's latest exploits in detail. He notices something. Clark does not smile the same way anymore. It's a sadistic smile. He understands. The return of the man of steel is not so happy as that. He continues his work. He will not get close to Superman for a moment.  

 

Bruce gets away from the league, the time of his investigation. He creates a new folder in his Bat-cave computers. He puts all his elements there. Maybe the league will fall on it one day. He does not worry about it right now.

 

''What could have caused Clark Kent's change ?'' He wonders. He supposes : "A death too violent ? A return too difficult to live ?"  

 

Simple theories, but the one he can not put aside is that Superman may have been there from the beginning only to enslave the human race...  

 

He falls asleep on his desk, it's not the first time he did that...

 

_________

 

Bruce wakes up in an empty, cold, blue-white room. The Fortress of Solitude. He understands. Superman is not Superman anymore. He looks around him. There is nothing. He has only a boxer and his wrists are handcuffed behind his back. He patients. He can not escape. He is afraid.  

 

Superman comes in the small room. Not in blue and red, but in black and white. Superman is not hope anymore, he is fear.

 

Bruce sticks to the wall, Superman grabs his face, he can not move, Superman is too strong. He tries a kick, but his leg lands on Clark's shoulder. He trembles when his boxer is removed and ends up on the other side of the room.  

 

Superman forcibly returns three fingers in his mouth to humed them, he can not fight. The fingers change places and are buried in his body, he can feel blood on his thighs, he clenches his teeth. He is not ready for what will follow, he knows it, but he remains strong.

 

The penis of Superman replaces the fingers, the blood flows twice more. He screams. Nobody can hear him. He knows it. He clenched his fists. Superman laughs while playing inside of him. He is raging. Superman is leaving. He fainted soon after.  

 

The rest of the days, Bruce suffers. Superman uses him as a sexual object, or as a punching bag to let off steam.

 

Bruce is not a man anymore.  

 

Humanity does not exists anymore in the Fortress of Solitude.  

 

He hopes the league will be able to find him.

 

________

 

At the same time in the Bat-cave :  

 

"Cyborg, do you find anything ?" Arthur asked him  

"I'm looking for, there are a lot of records in there." he replied.  

''It's so great here !'' exclaimed Flash, inspecting everything that could drag on

"Calm down Barry." Diana scolded him.

"Excuse me." Barry apologized

"This is the last file, let's see what's inside." Victor blows

 

What he sees intrigues him, but nothing more, until he examines the last part of the record. He shows it to the others, they leave for the Fortress of Solitude at the same time. Superman went too far.  

 

Wonder Woman tells Flash to look for Bruce, he goes on his side, while she, Cyborg and Aquaman take care of reasoning Superman.

 

___________

 

Bruce is still lying on the floor. In his own blood. Trembling and naked. He feels pitiful even when Flash comes out of there. Barry tells him that the rest of the league is fighting Superman to reason him. Again, he can not do anything. Barry takes him outside, before leaving to help the others.  

  
He sees everything, hears everything. But he is nothing anymore. Not a man anymore. Not someone anymore. Not a shadow anymore. He is synonymous with nothingness. He sinks. His vision becomes blurred. He hears nothing but suffocated.  

  
He is no longer in color, but in Black and White. He is overtaken. Overtaken by the events. He faints.

  
_____________

  
When he wakes up, his body is better, but he feels bad inside him. He sees that Superman is once again the nice Superman. He wonders for how long. He goes back to bed. He does not want to get up. He has to take care of his city, but wants to retire deep inside him.

 

He may be too old now.  

 

All his life was in color despite the incidents.  

Now...  

 

All around him is in Black and White.  

 

THE END


End file.
